Naruto The Ultimate Doujutsu
by Mastergoncalo
Summary: What would happen if at a young age Naruto stole Samehada from Kisame and it bonded with him? And what if Naruto found a way to use this to get the doujutsu and to fuse them? Find out here
1. Prologue

This is my first story but I hope you will like it

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does (for now HAHAHAHAHAHAH)  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki had just left the academy for the day and was on top of the Hokage monument on top of the head of the fourth Hokage watching the sunset when a man with a cat mask appeared and asked:

"Can I sit here Naruto?" asked the Man

"How do you know my name and what is your name?" asked Naruto being a little tense by the presence of the man

"Calm down Naruto, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I know your name because I use to be one of the Anbu that used to watch you when you were little."

"Hahaha you do know that sounds creepy, right Itachi Uchiha that means you must be Sasuke Teme's Brother"

"Haha yes Sasuke's my brother and just call me Itachi, by the way Naruto how have you done in the academy?"Asked Itachi

"I have been having problems with making bushins"

"Really show me; maybe I can help you with your problem?"Inquired Itachi

"Ok it can't hurt, Bushin no justu"

As soon as Naruto said that a clone appeared looking very sick and unconscious.

"See every time I do it this appears "said Naruto very depressed

"I think your problem Naruto-kun is that you have too much chakra"

"Uhmm Naruto what I am going to teach you is a forbidden jutsu and the only reason I will teach it to you is because I feel sorry that I couldn't help you more when you were younger but you cannot tell anyone about this jutsu."

"OK Itachi-sensei, I won't tell anyone, I swear" Naruto says as he look into Itachi's eyes.

"OK, "Itachi says as he ruffles Naruto's hair. "So I'll teach you a jutsu called Kage Bushin no Justu which divides your chakra and makes a physical clone that gives you it's memories and experience which also helps you with training because you can make a lot of clones and learn jutsu that normally would take 3 months with Kage Bushins would take 3 days" explained Itachi

3 Hour Time Skip

"Thanks for the help Itachi I don't know how to thank you, but Itachi could you become my sensei?"

"Of course Naruto but because I'm an Anbu I don't have time to help you so tomorrow we will try something"

"See you tomorrow Itachi-sensei" screamed Naruto as he ran to his home

"That boy is going to go far" thought Itachi

The Next Day

"Naruto we are going to train through a technique and again I am putting my trust on you, this is a secret Uchiha Jutsu."

"OK Sensei I promise I won't betray your trust, Believe it"

"Naruto relax, Tsukuyomi"

As Naruto looked around it was night with a black sky and blood red floor

"In here time passes differently so we will spend 1 years here every day for the next month and then you will train alone with the things I have that you and we will do this every year"

"AND SO LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!" screamed Itachi

One month later

"Let's begin Naruto "said Itachi

And as Itachi says that both Naruto and him jump away from each other and both waited for the other one to make the first move and after a while Naruto started:

"Fire style Fire Bullet Jutsu, Wind Style Wind Bullet Jutsu.""Now let's try my new Justus"

"Fusion Style Speeding Fire Bullet"

"Your still very inexperienced Naruto"

"Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu, well Naruto you have 5 minutes to defeat me to win"

"5 minutes is all I need sensei""Damn Sensei this is going to take a lot of chakra but I'll win using my original justu"

"Fire style Fire Bullet Jutsu, Wind Style Wind Bullet Jutsu"

"Fusion Style Speeding Fire Bullet"

"Water style Water Bullet Jutsu, Lightning Style Lightning Bullet Jutsu"

"Fusion Style Zap Water Jutsu"

"Earth Style Stone Bullet, Earth Style Mud Bullet"

"Fusion Style Ultimate Elemental Bullet"

And as Naruto said that all the bullets fused and created a bullet of pure light that shot toward Itachi but what Naruto didn't know was that because Naruto had created that jutsu in Tsukuyomi so Itachi knew how to counter it.

"You thought I didn't know you had created that justu, I know about everything that happens here, Darkness Style Shadow Bullet "said Itachi as he pumped almost all of his chakra into the jutsu.

"Well Sensei good thing I have a solution for that "

"Fusion Jutsu Creation of the Universe Bullet" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as the bullet sped up and went into Itachi's direction, the only reason he didn't get hit was because he controlled the world of Tsukuyomi completely .

"Naruto how did you create that Technique?"

"Well Sensei If I am going to be known as the Creator of the Fusion World aka the Creator of all Fusion Techniques I am going to have to learn"

"Yes Naruto but how did you do it without me knowing? "

"Well Sensei even I have my secrets but if you really want to know let me show you "Said Naruto as he put his index and middle finger on Itachi's forehead.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first story but I hope you will like it

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does (for now HAHAHAHAHAHAH)

An 8 year old child was being chased by the mob of villagers of the village of Konohagakure.

"Leave me alone" yelled the small blond child.

"Get the Demon""Let's finish what the Fourth started" Yelled the villagers while throwing knifes at him making a small cut in his arm.

The blond being scared and hurt turned to the right to see if he would be able to lose the villagers in a narrow alley but as he turn the corner he smelled blood and followed the scent thinking:

"I have to see if someone can help me with this cut."

So this boy with spiky blond hair and an orange jumpsuit encouraged himself.

"Come on Naruto you can do this we will just close the wound and see here the smell of blood leads us."

So Naruto ripped the sleeve of his jumpsuit and tied it around his is arm stopping the wound.

When Naruto reached the end of the scent and entered a small compound and saw a man with black hair and blood red eyes with a dot in the middle and 3 tomoe around it surrounded by dead bodies

"Itachi-sensei what happened?"

"The Uchiha, Naruto they tried to stage a coup on the village so they could become the new ruler's"

"But Naruto I have to tell you something"

"What sensei?"

"It's this Naruto I have been fascinated in you since we met because of how you are treated as a demon by the people of the village but still you live everyday with a smile, and my question is what would you do if you had the power of a god?"

"I would protect my special people, become the most powerful shinobi and make the villagers respect me "

"I would like to give you a parting gift a Doujutsu which is a genetic ninja ability that utilizes the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities, and a justu called Ai ishoku-jutsu (Eye transplant jutsu)."

"The Doujutsu is called the Sharingan and its ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses and I'll give you this jutsu so that you can collect all the other Doujutsu so you can become the most powerful shinobi but now ill use it to transplant the Sharingan into you and because of your Uzumaki and Senju blood it will be as if you had been born with the Sharingan."

"But Naruto to awaken it when will have to go to Tsukuyomi".

"Ok Itachi-san"

"Ai ishoku-jutsu, Tsukuyomi!" exclaimed Itachi

As Naruto awakened in his bed in his apartment, he got up, walked to his bathroom looked into the mirror and saw that his eyes where blue like they had always been but when he closed his eyes and opened them again his eyes were blood red and had 1 tomoe.

Seeing this Naruto ran to his balcony and screamed:

"WATCH OUT KONOHA NARUTO UZUMAKI IS GOING TO BE THE BEST, BELIEVE IT"

And so the Tale of Naruto Uzumaki the next Kami no Shinobi was about to start.

Flashback to the Night Before

"Well Sensei how am I going to awaken the Sharingan?"

"Naruto, is that you?" a female voice said from behind him

"Sorry but who are you Ma'am?"

"Oh Sochi how you have grown up, how I wish I could have been there with you"

"Wait what is your name?

"Kushina Uzumaki"

"Mom?" Naruto says as he ran and hugged Kushina

"Oh Sochi you're so grown up "as Kushina says that vines come out of the ground and he falls to a chair that appears behind him trapping in the chair"

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRR!"

As Naruto hears that animalistic roar a Huge 9 Tailed Fox appears and grabs Kushina.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TOUCH MY MOM!" Naruto screamed as the Kyuubi got Kushina closer to his mouth and just as he was about to eat her, Kushina says:

"I Love you Sochi "and so the Kyuubi releases her and she falls into his mouth

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU FUCKER!" Naruto said as his eyes turned blood red with a dot on the middle and a tomoe.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Fire Style Fire Dragon, Water Style Water Dragon, Ice Style Ice Dragon, Wood Style Wood Dragon, Earth Style Stone Dragon"

"Fusion Style Gaia the Nature Dragon"

As Naruto says that huge titan like dragon appears and hits the Kyuubi and explodes and as the smoke disappears Itachi walks toward Naruto and says:

"I'm sorry Naruto but I had to do that to awaken your Sharingan but Naruto how can you make all of these S-Ranks Jutsus?"

"I don't know Sensei they just come to me out of nowhere I just think of what would happen if I fused elemental attacks and I get the ideas for them"

"Well Naruto we can add one more unique weapon to your arsenal so to say"

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"Didn't you notice Naruto, you use a Mokuton and a Hyoton Jutsu I think that by activating your Sharingan that allowed your DNA to modify it self so that all the bloodlines from your heritage will awaken."

"But Sensei I didn't know the Senju's or the Uzumaki's had Ice Release?"

"They didn't Naruto but maybe that came from the Kyuubi but Naruto I seriously don't know I may know a lot of things but I'm not God I don't know everything"

"Ok Sensei but don't you have to go to hide from the Village?"

"Oh Yes Naruto but I have to tell you that those eyes that I transplanted to you are my Father's Fugaku Uchiha eyes."

"Well Sensei don't you think that is a bit morbid?"

"Well Naruto It kind of is I don't care you know why?"

"Why Sensei?"

"Well Naruto it's because of the fact that my dad was an might not know this because he didn't live with my dad for as long as I did but still he will probably figure it out mostly because of the fact that he was an asshole to everyone"

"But well Naruto I guess this is goodbye, I hope you have a happy life and that you are able to achieve all of your dreams and just so you know Naruto I always saw you as my little brother"

"Thanks Itachi-onisan, I hope we will see each other again"

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure we will, see ya" Itachi said as he made a thumbs up for Naruto and then broke the Tsukuyomi.

Back to the Present

"I really wish I will see you again Oni-san" and as Naruto said that he passed out from exhaustion from the Tsukuyomi


	3. Chapter 2

SOOOO Sorry Guys I know it's been a month since I last updated but with the beginning of classes and a lack of inspiration it's been difficult to write but I'm starting to write again.

The Sun was shining on the village of Konoha and if people went to the street they would see The Third Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Legendary Slug Sage.

"What do you want Old Man, what was so important that I had to come back to the Village?" Tsunade screamed with a tick on her Forehead.

"Maybe your Godson, Tsunade? Ever think of that?" The Third Hokage said with a slightly raised angry voice.

"What about him? She asked

"Well what about the fact that BOTH his godparents, his only relatives prefer to gamble, drink and peep at women in hot springs than take care of him or even protect him WHEN RETARDED VILLAGERS LIKE TO HIT AND ABUSE A LONELY INNOCENT CHILD BECAUSE OF THINGS THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!, OR MAYBE ITS BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT NOBODY SEEMS TO REALISE THAT I AM OLD!, THAT'S WHY I GAVE THE JOB TO MINATO BECAUSE IM TIRED" The Hokage screamed at Tsunade and then whispered as he knelt down: "I'm just so tired…"

"Well sensei I didn't know, I mean I knew you were old that's a given fact" and as Tsunade said that The Hokage smirked and started laughing.

"But Sensei I didn't know about the kid and sensei if you're tired why don't you pick a successor?"

"Wellllll now that you mention that Tsunade?"

"Oh HELL NO Old Man I'm not becoming Hokage"  
"Tsunade think about it you could change Konoha for the best you could give Shizune a stable home and finally meet your Godson" and as the Hokage said that they reached the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Just think about it" and as he said that he knocked on the door.

"Naruto open up its Me.*Knock, Knock, Knock*".

"Naruto are you there?" the Hokage said starting to get scared.

"NARUTO I'M GOING INSIDE" said the Hokage as he kicked the door open.

And then the Hokage and Tsunade saw Naruto on the ground and ran to him:

"Naruto please be ok, please be ok" the Hokage said and then screamed: We have to get him to the Hospital Now Tsunade!"

"Ok Sensei" and then The Third Hokage with Naruto on his arms bridal style and Tsunade next to him shushined to the Hospital reception.

"WE NEED AN EMPTY ROOM!" the Hokage screamed at the Nurse in the front desk and then ran to the room the nurse pointed to.

"Tsunade you need to check him" and after the Third said that Tsunade used her Mystical Palm Jutsu and saw something that shocked her:

"Sensei I think you should see this" as she opened Naruto's eyes

"What Tsunade?" and as he looked at Naruto's eyes  
"Kami fucking damn it"

Because I know everyone JUST LOVES CLIFFHANGERS I'm going to give you one.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys I Know it took some time for the chapter to come out(gets shot with an arrow by angry fans)… Guys, Guys l-lets be reasonable here I was afflicted with the worst curse a writer can get "THE INFAMOUS WRITERS BLOCK".

But don't worry I'm going to try to write more frequently.

I don't own Naruto

Tazuki Hyuuga was a simple main branch member of the Hyuuga clan, having lost his parents at a young age in the Kyuubi attack.

So when he came in to work at the hospital and he saw that the Demon Brat was unconscious he thought he could miss the opportunity to avenge his parents.

So he came to Naruto's room, took out a kunai and made a movement to slit Naruto's throat.

But something happened that surprised Tazuki.

Naruto was awake and he was a force to be reckoned with, his name "maelstrom" wasn't given to him for nothing.

As soon as he saw that Tazuki was trying to kill him he immediately took the kunai from Tazuki and stabbed him in the throat and when he realized that his would-be- assassin was a Hyuuga Main Clan member he used a jutsu taught to him by his dear sensei Itachi.

"Eye Transplant Jutsu"

"Eye Fusion Jutsu"

If someone were to be watching Naruto they would have seen his normal Blue eyes morph into a Byakugan and then his Byakugan morph into a Sharingan-Byakugan fusion.

"Well better hide the body, but let's not waste it" after he said that he used one of the sealing scrolls he kept hidden and sealed the body.

"I'm still tired, I think I'll go back to sleep".

And he started to fall asleep he fell a peace he hadn't felt before.

"I think life is going to get a whole lot funner".


End file.
